Fred Pienkos
| Place of birth = Lyons, Illinois | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award, 1 win, 4 nominations Visual Effects Society Award, 1 win, 1 nomination | Roles = Digital Effects Artist | image2 = The founding staff of EdenFX.jpg | imagecap2 = ...with (top center) other founding members of Eden FX }} Frederick "Fred" J. Pienkos is a CGI Artist & Compositor at Digital Muse, and later Eden FX. He was involved with the special effects created in , Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. While working on Star Trek, Pienko was nominated five times for an Emmy Award, winning one in for . Apart form these, Peinkos was also twice nominated for a VES (Visual Effects Society) Award, winning one in 2005 for for his work in the episode . He would later appear in an interview featured on the ENT Season 4 DVD discussing the creation of the battle over New York City between ''Enterprise'' and several Stukas, featured in "Storm Front, Part II," for which he and his team were nominated for the other VES Award in another category, they did not win. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0244365/awards Hailing from Illinois, Pienkos started his professional career in 1993 in Chicago as computer animator, working for several companies making commercials, before moving to Los Angeles in 1999, where he joined Digital Muse in December. He followed Digital Muse's co-founder John Gross in July 2000 to Eden FX, as the latter opted to start over when Digital Muse fell prey to a hostile takeover, and has remained in the employment of that company ever since. At Eden FX he worked on the majority that company was involved with, and which include among others the movies Hellboy (2004), Miami Vice (2006), Spider-Man 3 (2007), Nim's Island (2008, winning him a third VES award nomination), Hancock (2008), The Social Network (2010), and Fright Night (2011). Television series Pienkos was involved with included Surface, Ghost Whisperer, Lost, Fringe, Robert Duncan McNeill's Chuck, NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Army Wives and Person of Interest. ''Star Trek'' awards Emmy Awards Pienkos received the following Emmy Award win and nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Les Bernstein, Bruce Branit, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Paul Hill, Jeremy Hunt, John Gross, and Ronald B. Moore * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bruce Branit, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Paul Hill, Jeremy Hunt, John Gross, Ronald B. Moore, and Greg Rainoff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Adam Buckner, Steven Rogers, Paul Hill, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, John Gross, Eddie Robison, and David Stipes * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bruce Branit, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Sean Scott, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, Eric Hance, and Greg Rainoff * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with David R. Morton, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Sean M. Scott, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, Chris Zapara, and Greg Rainoff Visual Effects Society Awards Pienkos received the following Visual Effects Society Award win and nomination: * Visual Effects Society Award win in the category "Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series" for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Dan Curry, David Takemura * Visual Effects Society Award nomination in the category "Outstanding Created Environment in a Live Act on Broadcast Program" for the episode , shared with Pierre Drolet, Eddie Robison, and Sean M. Scott Star Trek interview * ENT Season 4 DVD-special feature "Visual Effects Magic" External links * * Fred Pienkos at LinkedIn.com * Fred Pienkos company mini-bio at EdenFx.com Pienkos, Fred Pienkos, Fred Pienkos, Fred